Loving he who is loveless
by FreakinAssasin
Summary: Will shen ever love a summoner who has taken an interest to him? And as one thing lead to another, shen will end up getting into more trouble. This is my first fan fiction! please review! Rated M because of nudity, and lemon (gonna assume lemon means sex). ShenxOC probably gonna be a twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

As Shen prepared for the next battle, he hoped that the summoner would be experienced as it was his turn in the free champion rotation week. As he was summoned, he realizes that the person who summoned him was the same person who summoned almost every single day. He recalled the memory of beating his opponents easily with her aid. Shen sighed in relief knowing that the game about to occur would not be a total wreck since the summoner had never let him down. Not even once.

Shen suddenly heard her voice inside his head. "Are you ready to show them who's boss Shen?" she said enthusiastically. Shen couldn't help but smile inwardly at the eagerness of the summoner.

"You do your part, and I'll do mine summoner".

Three hours later, they ended up losing due to the fault of their teammates.

Champions in the match were sent to the summoning hall where their summoners could communicate with them before leaving. Shen recognized the familiar blue portal that streamed down upon him and in several seconds, Shen had been teleported to the summoning hall.

"Hey Shen! I'm sorry that we lost the game... It was all my fault" Shen's summoner said, crestfallen.

"Don't blame yourself, it was the other summoners who failed us," replied Shen while glaring at the other summoners. They refused to meet his gaze, casting their own stares at the ground.

"Want to eat at the lounge later?" Shen's summoner asked.

"Great idea."  
"Meet me there at 7:00 pm, don't be late!" she grinned.

The Summoner's lounge was crowded with summoners and champions alike. She scanned the room for Shen and found him sitting in the corner not wearing his mask. She was surprised as she never seen Shen without his mask before. She guessed that most of the summoners and champions were surprised as well. She waved to Shen which caught his attention; he motioned her to sit beside him by patting on the empty sit beside him. She was about to walk towards Shen and sit down beside him when Ahri showed up and took her seat.

"Hey Shen, why aren't you wearing your mask?" she said using he seductive tone as usual.

"Sorry but this seat is reserved, please move," said Shen, his tone betraying his inner annoyance.

"Why should I?" asked Ahri questioningly.

"Cause if you don't, let's just say I will have to evict you. Forcefully."

"Well I like to see you try!" she replied with a smirk. "You can't hurt a woman!" she said triumphantly.

"I warned you"

"Wait Shen! What are you doing! UGH!"

Shen pushed her to the floor, then smiled at Ahri when she collapsed.

"Shen! Why do you have to be so cruel!" Ahri whined. She looked at him with puppy eyes and acted like he hurt her feelings. Shen merely rolled her eyes and ignored her pleas. Ahri sighed.

"Fine I'll leave you alone!" Shen smiled when she decided to leave.

Ahri jumped on Shen's lap and shouted, "Just kidding!" Ahri burst out laughing when she saw shen's expression. She points to shen and said, "You should have seen your face," and continued laughing. Shen shoved Ahri off of him and glared at her.

He sighed, got up and walked towards the summoner. Grabbing her hand and walking away to another side of the lounge, he could hear Ahri yelling at him "You're gonna pay for this Shen! You will be mine one day!" Shen sighed and apologized to the summoner for the awkward conversation with Ahri.

"Apology accepted" She replied chuckling. "But I have to admit! It's kinda funny"

Shen told her "Summoner, you never really got the chance to tell me your name even though you summoned me so much."

"Sorry haha, My name's Angel," she said smiling.

"A commonly used name, I am not surprised to see that it has fallen to you."

She looked away not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

"So angel, would you like to go for a walk around the institute?"  
"I couldn't say no to a ninja," she replied turning around and smilling. After what seemed like hours, Angel gave out a yawn.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?" said Shen being as gentlemanly as he could possibly get which was hard for an emotionless ninja such as Shen.

Angel replied, "Let's go to your room instead." When they had reached his room, Angel instantly jumped on the bed; just as Shen turned to leave she grabbed her hand and look up at him with pleading eyes "Please stay Shen?"

Shen replied "I wish I could but I have duties to attend to." As Shen turned to leave, he could hear a soft zipping and ripping sound. When he turned around he saw Angel naked. His eyes hungrily sank to her appearance, her breasts were round and c cupped, with light pink nipples poking out, Curves everywhere, this is the girl a guy would dream having in his bed.  
"Close and lock the door Shen" she said seductively. Although Shen battled his hardest to turned around and leave, his body responded by doing exactly what she said. "Good Shen she smiled and walked towards him sexily. "Come on Shen, you know you want me". She leaned in closer and kissed him hungrily.  
"Stop summoner! This is against the rules of the Kinkou and Institution!"

"Rules smules, It's just a little love time isn't it?" she says mustering her most seductive tone.  
Shen kept trying to block the astonishing sight before him mentally berating himself by saying this is 'Dude, you are so screwed'

Angel began circling Shen, moaning seductively in his ears.

'I will not submit to lust! I will not submit to lust! Damn it, damn it, damn-'

Angel began to take off his pants and underwear and started to lick his erect 6 inches manhood. 'God that felt good!' thought shen. Angel began to take the head of the cock inside her mouth. Shen could feel a groan coming through his mouth and quickly gulped down to prevent the moan from escaping. Angel sensing this teaseling sucks his member slowly. Taking 2 inches of his cock. Shen knew she was teasing him by sucking it slowly, he couldn't take it anymore, finally submitted to lust. Violently grabbing angel's head rammed her head into his entire 6 inch cock which surprised her entirely. Angel, finally gripping the concept that Shen had submitted, grinned widely before getting stuffed with Shen's manhood.

Shen moaned loudly as he ruthlessly rammed his dick into Angel's mouth earning a loud groan from her. Angel could feel his manhood twitch a split-second before shen came. White milky goo spread through Angel's mouth as she eagerly tried to swallow everything. Shen, panting loudly was pushed to the bed by Angel. Angel took off Shen's clothing before crawling on his body.

"Not bad was it?" angel asked mischievously grinning.

"…is it over? I'll have to go back to training before Akali and Kennen find me missing..." replied Shen.

"What? We're merely getting started" replied Angel grinning at his face before rubbing her womanhood at Shen's member which caused it to instantly become erect again.

Special thanks to Joseph Kuo! who is helping me with my embarrassing grammar mistakes and such.


	2. Chapter 2

Loving he who is loveless – Chapter 2

Apologies, this chapter is a little short.

Causing another moan from Shen He instantly spoke out his opinion "Summoner please! Don't do this." Angel could see that this was his last attempt at getting her to stop and ignored him anyway, prepared her womanhood for Shen's dick. With one quick thrust, she brings down her entire weight on Shen she screamed in pleasure as Shen's manhood penetrated her. As the pleasure strings through Angel, She wanted more and thrusts faster and faster till the whole bed was rocking.

"Yes Shen Yes!' Angel moaned loudly.

Shen thought that if he has to go through this, he might as well enjoy it instead. And at that thought, Shen's hands get to work by massaging her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples causing a squeal of pleasure. Shen pulled her in for a deep kiss, their tongues wrestled to get entry into each other's mouth. Angel finally gave in and Shen eagerly explored her cavern. Their kiss was so intense that they had to pull back to breathe.

**Meanwhile…**

"Kennen do you know where is Shen? He missed the entire training. Its not like him to do this." asked Akali after finishing their training.

"He probably has a good reason to." replied the yordle.

"Well let's check on him, it must be a very serious situation for him to miss training." replied Akali while thinking what possibly could be the situation.

"Nah, you just have to have faith that Shen will be fine." Replied Kennen lazily.

"Seriously?"

"…. *sigh* fine but if nothing's wrong you owe me nachos with extra cheese!"

**Meanwhile...Again**

"I am gonna cu-a-arghhh" responded angel.

Shen after hearing this quickly responded by turning her over. Now that shen was on top of angel, He grabbed her thighs and quickly thrust faster and faster. Angel let loose a loud moan which aroused Shen to no bounds. With a few more quick thrusts, Shen cummed uncontrollably into angel's womanhood. Shortly after, angel cummed as well. Her body just couldn't take that much liquid and some of it leaked into shen's dick. Shen fell down beside angel panting loudly.

Feeling satisfied, Angel grinned into Shen's face. "Told you it wasn't bad". Shen couldn't think of anything to say, never before have he felt such divine pleasure; He was seriously rethinking about doing this again with her. He couldn't see life without it.

"Want to go again next time?" Shen asked without give the matter a second thought.

This surprised angel, He knew that lust had driven him into going the process, but for him to ask to have sex next time was in a whole new level. He had a **desire** for her. Smiling, angel nodded before closing her tired eyes and drift off to sleep. Shen drifted off to sleep aswell without bothering to wear his clothes.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Shen are you in here?" Akali said while knocking on the door. "Shen open the door and prove to Akali that there's nothing wrong!" Kennen yelled barely containing his hunger for nachos. Shen panicked "Oh god why!" What was he going to do? Quickly he shoved angel to the floor "Hey What the fuc-"and without thinking pushed her under the bed and told her to put on her clothes, now. When Angel heard the loud knocking on the door and the constant yelling of open the door which she recognized to be Kennen, she understood immediately and kept as quite as possible.

"What is it Akali?" Shen said trying to keep his normal tone while wearing his armor and trying to come out with a good reason for why he was not wearing his mask. "Shen open this door now!" Akali shouted losing her patience. Shen opened the door to a furious Akali and a very impatient Kennen. "Why did you miss training and why are you not wearing your mask!" yelled Akali. "I uhh~~ I was… uhh" stuttered Shen Akali gave a quick sniff and pointed her Kama to Shen. " . .!"

Shen knew that it was hopeless to reason with her so he gave out a nervous sigh and said "In my defense," he pointed to the girl under the bed "She seduced me". Angel got up nervously and looked at Akali who was glaring at her. "Kennen, go back to training." Kennen knew better then to argue with Akali and look sadly at Shen before slowly backing up to the door. Shen swore Kennen giving him a thumbs up before closing the door.

"Uhh…sorry?" Shen said nervously. Angel could see he was sweating and shaking. To Shen and angel's utmost surprise, Akali kissed him. "What was that for!?" Shen asked, fear left him. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that Shen . Akali said quite embarrassed. Shen embraced her passionately. Angel felt a twing of jealously flow through her. How dare she! Just bang in, express her feelings and Shen hugged her! Angel thought. "Umm, I am still here." Angel said with a hint of anger. Shen and Akali both had blushes on their face. Shen had the nerve to say" Threesome anyone?"

**THE END!**

Sorry for the shortness, ran out of ideas. Thanks to fictionAdmirer, the only one who supported me, I felt guilty if I didn't upload and disappoint him so... here I am. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
